<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How are you able to forgive me by Jack354716</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520207">How are you able to forgive me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/pseuds/Jack354716'>Jack354716</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of smut because its justin and jessica, Love, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack354716/pseuds/Jack354716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was orginally one of my what if one shot but I think I wanna expand on this story with jessica and justin actually being together throughout the rest of season 4. And justin will not be dying.<br/>Picks up at 4x5 accept jessica openly regrets dancing with Diego in 4x3 and breaks up with him after 4x4. So jessica actually feels bad about Diego like she should have. 🙄 So this will turn into my own personnal season four besides 1-4 of season four besides the changes I just mentioned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Davis/Justin Foley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica walked around the party bored out of her fucking mind. She only came because Estalla asked her to when Winston ask if she was going so now she was stuck at this party with Diego side eyeing her all night. She had just broken up with him, even though she never really wanted to be with him in the first place, she only did it to protect Clay and when that didn't work she dumped him infront of Justin, Charlie, and the other boys. When Deigo got pissed Justin stood between them and told Diego to back off before the banging and scratching outside the cabin distracted them. She didn't understand why Justin stood up for her, she had treated him like shit when he was just trying to get better for her and everyone else. She was just lonely and when Justin said he needed to break up with her to get better she was so angry because she missed him. She felt so awful about it they could have been back together, but things were different now because of her. She turned the corner into the kitchen to find Justin, speak of devil, but he was drinking.</p><p>"Justin?"</p><p>"Oh hey." Justin responded</p><p>She saw him slide away a cup, trying to hide it. She walked behind him and grabbed the cup emptying it in the sink.</p><p>She turned to look at him. "Justin" was all she said. Had she caused this, everything she'd done to him these past weeks.</p><p>"Yeah whatever." He whispered he looked like he'd be crying. </p><p>"Hey." She rubs his arm to comfort him on instinct but then pulled away feeling bad. "Talk to me."</p><p>"It was Clay, he was high, and he blamed it on me, and he hates me, and I dont blame him I hate me..." He exclaimed</p><p>"Woah Woah slow down, he doesn't hate you." She shook her head.</p><p>"He does, I went to talk to him and he told me to go back to shooting heroin in Oakland." He told her.</p><p>"What?, are you fucking kidding me." She said angier in her voice.</p><p>"Hes right you know I am just a fucking junkie." He said and it broke her heart.</p><p>"No your not Justin, don't fucking listen to clay." She told him.</p><p>Justin looked down he felt so ashamed that he fell this far and now Jessica's seen him like this and he felt like a failure. He knew he needed to tell her so he can talk to someone about this.</p><p>"My mom shes been calling, and texting." He admits</p><p>"Justin shit, shes back?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeah, shes staying in our old neighborhood again, she's in bad shape, she just wants money." He scoffed. "She doesn't give a fuck about how im doing of course."</p><p>"What are you gonna do?" She asked him.</p><p>He toke a second to respond she could tell hes been drinking since he got here. </p><p>"I'm gonna keep trying not to die, try to stay outta jail." He backed up against the counter.</p><p>She joined him against the counter. "I feel like I can't fucking breath at this party, I feel like everyone knows." She admits.</p><p>"Do you think maybe they do?" He asked her concerned for her safety.</p><p>"Deign and Winston I..." She started</p><p>"What"?</p><p>"I don't know yet." She said scared</p><p>Justin ran his hand through her hair to her surprise. "Jess, do you think we're ever gonna make it out from under this?"</p><p>She didn't respond, too focused on how somehow he seemed like he didn't hate her which she didn't understand how he couldn't. </p><p>"How can you..." She starts.</p><p>"How can I what?" Justin asked confused.</p><p>"How can you not just hate me right now." She finally says.</p><p>"What do you mean, why would I hate you." Justin asks.</p><p>"I mean after everything I picked some asshole jock over you just cause you were trying to get better." She said getting emotional.</p><p>"Jess I could never hate you." He said putting his hand on her cheek. "I love you."</p><p>She put her hand on the arm holding her face. "I don't know how you can after all that." She asked  looking into his blue eyes </p><p>Justin gave her a sad smile, sure she had hurt her but he loved her nonetheless. "Well your fuck ups don't even compare to mine so i guess kinda had this coming so, sorry." He joked</p><p>She giggled. "Shut up and come here."</p><p>They're lips locked, his hand still in her hair, his other holding her waist. She turned her head to give him more access to her, she let out a soft moan when they both heard a glass break. They turned around to see Diego next to a broken bottle of glass. Justin stepped infront of Jess again not sure of Diego's intentions.</p><p>"Jess what the FUCK!" He screamed.</p><p>"Diego whats your fucking problem i told you we were done."</p><p>"No we aren't your not leaving over some physco just to get back with some drug addict." </p><p>Jessica was fuming at this point. "Kiss my ass Diego, get fucking lost."</p><p>"Whatever, fucking whore." Diego muttered.</p><p>"What did you fucking say!" Justin spat approaching Diego.</p><p>"Do you beat her or something is that why she wont let you go." Diego responded turning to him.</p><p>"Seriously Diego." Jessica said. "Dont be a.."</p><p>Before she could even finish Diego was almost thrown when a semi sober justin shoved him into the kitchen fridge. Diego was too drunk to even get up off the floor just cursing at Justin as jessica lead him out of the room to prevent him fron doing more. They walked down the hallway as justin turned to her. </p><p>"Sorry that was probably a little much i didnt mean to embarass you infront of everyone." Justin apologized.</p><p>"No way babe that was fucking hilarious and if anything it showed how much of a man you are for sticking up for me, its also kinda turning me on." She whispered to him.</p><p>"Ya." he says to her amused. "Well we do have a lot of time to make up for and this is a big house."</p><p>She laughed and lead him into an empty room closing the door behind her. She straddled him on his lap and began to rub against his weight. He let out a grunt matching her thrusts through his jeans. She bent forward lifting up his shirt, kissing along his chest and then his neck. He lifted her dress and started to rub his hand against her clit making her moan loudly. She moved forward kissing him as he rubbed her before suddenly sitting up and getting of him.</p><p>"Whats the matter, did I do something wrong." Justin asked concerned.</p><p>"No No of course not." She didn't mean to freak him out. "I just forgot to lock the door." She walks towards it and notices their wasn't a lock on it. </p><p>"Oh shit, theres no lock." She told him.</p><p>"So?" Justin asked confused, then he realized. "Oh, shit sorry i forgot."</p><p>"Its fine, sorry I know you wanted to I did too." She apologized.</p><p>"Its fine babe don't ever act like you owe me sex ok." He says walking up and holding her. "Atleast now i get to see you in this dress for longer, you look really pretty tonight."</p><p>She pressed into him kissing him on the lips when they heard screaming from downstairs.</p><p>"What the hell?" Jessica asked.</p><p>"Come on." Justin says taking her hand and leading her downstairs. When they rounded the corner they saw Zach pulling Clay off of some kid on the floor bleeding. </p><p>"Who's next huh, who wants it huh, Come on!" Clay screams at the crowd.</p><p>Justin moves away from jess to get Clay. "Clay!"</p><p>"Come on!" Clay says again</p><p>"Clay!" Justin screams at him right before clay shoves him back.</p><p>Justin looks at him. "What the fucks going on?." </p><p>Clay looks around the room and sees Diego and Winston. "I will end you!" He says to him before jessica grabs him and leads him and Justin into another room. Zach follows them but waits at the doorway.</p><p>"Clay what the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to bring attention to us." Jess asks him still pissed about what he said to Justin.</p><p>"Well hes your boyfriend so you can handle it." Clay says before trying to walk away but jessica stands back infront of him.</p><p>"First of all hes not my boyfriend, second of all what is wrong with you?" She asks him. "Why are you acting like this saying shit like this to everyone, especially your brother!"</p><p>"My brother?" clay scoffs. "He's a drunk junkie he can't even stayed clean for a couple weeks who probably would've been better off staying on the streets."</p><p>Justin turns to look away hurt while jessica gives clay a death stare before slapping him hard against his face leaving a mark. </p><p>Justin and Clay both look at her astonished, "He saved your fucking life." She said to him her voice breaking for Justin before taking justins hand and leaving towards the door.</p><p>Before she leaves she asks zach if he can make sure clay gets home. He nods and says he'll get him home.</p><p>"Your coming back to my house ok?" She tells justin.</p><p>"What about your dad?" Justin asks not wanting to get her in trouble. </p><p>"Hes gone all week so you can stay through the night, you could stay the whole week for all I care but theres no way im letting you stay with clay while hes like this." She tells him determined.</p><p>"Maybe I will I could use a break, but Matt and Laine didn't want me or Clay to leave until one of us said whos test was positive." He explains to her. </p><p>"Then tell them the truth about what happenend tell them what clay did."</p><p>Justin frowned he didn't wanna rat clay out even after what he said but he didn't wanna risk clay getting addicted like him. "Ok ill call them". He said and he got into jessicas car with her.</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>"Yea I know but I came looking for clay"</p><p>"He was smoking weed"</p><p>"Yeah I know I tried to get him to come home with me but he said some things to me."</p><p>"Zach's driving him home, hes sober."</p><p>"Actually do you mind if I stayed at jessicas tonight and maybe a couple of days here I just need to get away and me jess just got back together."</p><p>"Yes I'll be safe and no there won't be any baby justins running around the outhouse."</p><p>Jessica giggled at how funny the comment was about them making sure they are having safe sex.</p><p>"Ok, I love you too, bye."</p><p>"Ok ill stay the week." Justin tells her.</p><p>She gives him a quick peck before she leaves for her house.</p><p>When they get home justin immediately lays down on her bed probably exhausted from the stressful night. Jessica came upstairs with like 4 bottles of water which made Justin chuckle. "I fucking love you." He told her.</p><p>"Oh yea?" She said to him before locking the door making Justin smirk. "Prove it to me." she says before sitting on his lap. She kisses his neck as he lifts up he dress over her head leaving her in her bra and panties. He pulls of his own shirt and Jessica tugs at his belt eagerly.</p><p>"Somebody's impatient." He teased her as he undid his belt.</p><p>"Do you realize when the last time I had sex was." she responded kisses him and palming him throw his underwear. He moans as he unclaps her bra. He takes her breasts into his hands kissing and sucking them making her shiver. She starts to rub against him as hes doing it, making him shiver as well. Justin slips a finger into her underwear and starts to rub her clit throw her underwear. </p><p>"Baby!" She cries out in pleasure.</p><p>Justin moans in response and pulls her underwear off before sticking two fingers into her cave. She moans and thrusts against his fingers. She honestly doesn't think she'd do this with anyone besides justin he was so gentle and careful with her and he was never selfish during sex always making she had the same if not more pleasure than he had. She could feel herself reaching her orgasm and started going faster against his fingers. Justin could tell too so he pulled his fingers out right before she finished and kissed her. She wimpered against his mouth at the loss of contact. She knew he was teasing her on purpose so she pushed him back onto the bed and pulled his underwear done. Justin chuckled at the fact that he got to her. </p><p>"That bad huh?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Shut up" she giggled before sitting on has lap. </p><p>She rubs against his member a few times before she pushes herself onto him. They both moan loudly when there bodies connected. He waited a bit to let her adjust to his length, she wiggled her hips to meet his size. After a couple more seconds, Jessica made the first move thrusting her hips forward. Justins thrusts soon followed as they both moved against each other. Jessica leaned all the way forward to meet his lips as they started to makeout as they made love. Eventually Jessica started to shake and move faster.</p><p> "Justin, im gonna cum!" She moaned. Justin could feel it as well but he didnt meet her speed. </p><p>"Go ahead babe you gotta cum first so I can pull out."</p><p> Jessica moved against he ear. "No cum with me, I want you to finish inside me."</p><p>Justin lifted her from his ears to look at her. "Are you sure."</p><p>Jessica kisses his lips. "I've never been more sure in my life, I love you Sid."</p><p>Justin smirks and kisses her neck and meeting her thrusts. "I love you too Nancy."</p><p>The room with filled with the sound bodies slapping together and they're combined moans. A couple of thrusts later they were about to cum.</p><p>"JUSTIN!" Jess moaned before justin started rubbing her clit to make her orgasm better.</p><p>"Fuck!" He groaned before they both reached there orgasms. Justin thrusted into her a few more times before she lifted herself off of him and then layed against his chest.</p><p>"I think that was the best sex we've ever had." Justin told her as he rubbed cycles along her naked back.</p><p>"What because I let you finish inside me." She teased him.</p><p>"That was definatly a factor." he respond before they started to kiss again. He could tell she was still sensitive so he stood above her.</p><p>"What are you doing." She giggled</p><p>"You" he responded before he went down on her. God she missed this she thought too herself. Someone who actually cared.</p><p>After justin finished eating her out she climbed back on to his chest and layed against him.</p><p>"I'll be honest I didn't expect tonight to end like this." She admitted.</p><p>"Me neither, but im glad it did." He told her.</p><p>"I really missed you justin" she told him as she put her hand on chest.</p><p>"I missed you too." He told her before he kisses the top of her head.</p><p>"Your not gonna breakup with me outta know where again are you?" She asked in a semi joking semi serious way.</p><p>"No im serious about us now, like really serious no more breakups." He told her confidently.</p><p>"No more breakups. She repeated. They both fall asleep not long after that both feeling happier than they had been since November.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin goes back to the jensens to get his stuff to stay the week at Jessica's and talks to matt and laine about Clay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright now this is the new part of the story let me know what you guys think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica woke up the next morning against Justins chest. She snuggled against him trying to fall back asleep cause she was too comfortable to move. She was on top of him in her bed, their naked bodies intertwined. They had been like this all night except when Justin had false alarm in the middle of the night. He had thrown himself out of bed saying he was gonna throw up so she led him to the bathroom and they both waited for like 20 minutes. They just ended up sitting in the bathroom completely naked until Justin told her it was a false alarm. She could have gone back to bed its not like Justins never thrown up when he was drunk before but tonight was different he was drinking because of his mom and from past experience Jessica knew that it was a sensitive topic for him. </p><p>No matter how hard Jessica tried she couldn't fall back of sleep because her body was already awake and Justins mild snoring didn't help. She could tell he was starting to wake up so she pampered his cheek with kisses until he woke up laughing.</p><p>"Good morning." He chuckle before he connected with her lips.</p><p>"Hey, you gotta go grab your stuff soon ok." She told him.</p><p>"What you trying to kick me out already?" He teased her.</p><p>"The opposite actually." She told him. He raised an eyebrow confused. "Its gonna snow in a couple hours, we are getting 6 inches."</p><p>"Holy shit!" Justin said astonished. "Have we ever gotten that much snow before?"</p><p>"Not in our life time, its not everyday you get 6 inches in california." She told him.</p><p>"Ugh but I'm so comfy." He complained.</p><p>"We can start a fire downstairs and watch a movie but first you need to get your clothes and everything for the week." She told him kissing his chest.</p><p>"All right fine, but you have to find something for me I have a huge hangover." He said getting up looking for his clothes. The blinders were down so it took him a good few seconds to find them in the dark. Jessica sat up and layed her head on his shoulder as he dressed.</p><p>"Are you gonna talk to Clay?" She asked. "I can come with you if you want." She offered him.</p><p>He gave her a quick kiss before standing up to pull his jeans up to put his belt on. "No its fine, I'm just gonna grab my clothes and leave if he talks to him then he talks to me." He pauses for a sec before continuing. "I don't know if I wanna hear his apology yet." </p><p>"And thats ok." She told him standing up and holding him. "You can hear his apology when your ready, I mean the things he said to you, it wasn't like him at all." </p><p>"Ya you kinda hit him really hard for that." Justin told her chuckling a bit.</p><p>"I kinda feel bad I hit him pretty hard, but then again he had it coming." She shrugged.</p><p>"I'll tell you how it goes when I get home I wanna talk to Matt and Lainie before I come back." He explains to hear.</p><p>"Just hurry back please I don't want you getting stuck in the snow." She says handing him her keys.</p><p>"Ok ill be back." He said before giving her one last kiss on her lips. She held the kiss for as long as she could before he pulled away to go get his stuff. She felt bad for him, hes been through a lot these past weeks not only dealing with his sobriety but all the shit Clay and her put him through. She decided that she should surprise him when he gets back so she gets to work.</p><p>Justin parks along the side of the street and walks into the outhouse. Clay is still asleep so hes takes advantage of that to avoid a conversation with him he didn't wanna have yet. After he grabbed his stuff and put his stuff in the car he walked back towards the house. When he walked back into the main house Matt and Lainie were waiting for him at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Hey." Was all he said before sitting down at the table. "How's Clay he asked."</p><p>"We had him take a drug test when he got home, and you where right he was positive, he spent the night complaining about you and saying you were a rat, but we told him you did it to help him." Matt explained to him. </p><p>"Justin love we are so sorry that we didn't believe you before, and we're so sorry that Clay blamed this on you." Lainie said </p><p>"Its ok, really guys." He paused for a seconds before continuing. "I was in my old neighborhood because my mom is back, she wanted money and I couldn't help myself." He admitted.</p><p>"Justin, why didn't you tell us." Lainie asked him</p><p>"I didn't want you guys to think I was relapsing or choosing her over you, I didn't want you to abandon me because of her." Justin told them sadly.</p><p>"Justin, you are a part of this family you hear me." Matt told him. </p><p>"No matter what." Lainie continued.</p><p>"Thank you guys, but thats not the reason im staying at Jessica's this week." He admitted</p><p>"Justin what did Clay say." Matt asked him.</p><p>Justin lowered his head, not wanting to get Clay in trouble but also knowing that they needed to find out what was wrong with him.</p><p>"He told me that I should've stayed in Oakland and shot up, and he said that you guys aren't my parents and that you never believed me about the drug tests among other things." He told him lowering his head.</p><p>Lainie put her hand on Justins. "Justin look at me, never believe that, you are a part of this family, your our son." She told him.</p><p>Justin smiled at them after letting a couple tears fall and quickly wiping them away. Just then Clay walk into the kitchen yawning and saying good morning to everyone. Clay then turned around from the counter looking at his parents standing at him and Justin with his head down. </p><p>"Whats going on?" Clay asked confused.</p><p>Lainie turned her attention back to Justin. "Do you have everything you need love?" She asked him before he nodded his head. "Well you better get going its going to snow soon. </p><p>"Ok ill be safe don't worry." Justin said before going to leave." </p><p>"Keep in touch ok kiddo." Matt said to him</p><p>"I will." Justin said before leaving towards the door. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Clay calls to him before Justin walks past him. "Hey Justin!" </p><p>"Clay sit down." Lainie coldly told him. "We need to have talk."</p><p>When Justin got into the car he was about to leave before his phone vibrated and his heart stopped when he saw who the text was from. </p><p>After everything was explained to Clay he just sat there in shock. A couple of tears had swelled up in his eyes. How could he have said those things to justin. Now he knows were the slap mark was from considering that Jessica and Justin were back together, Jessica probably heard something he said to Justin.</p><p>Lainie finally spoke up. "Clay how could you say such things to him?"</p><p>"Mom I.., I don't remember anything from last night. Clay confessed.</p><p>"What?" Matt ask confused.</p><p>"I didn't even know I was at that party last night until now." Clay told them. </p><p>"Clay this is serious ok." Lainie tells him. "We think you go see docter Ellman and tell him what you told us, but Clay your grounded until we decide that you understand how much you hurt Justin."</p><p>"Ok I understand." He said before walking back towards the outhouse. He felt like such an asshole, Justin always stood up for him through everything and here he was telling him he wasn't part of the family. What the hell is wrong with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes. Who do you think called justin?, whats jessica got planned for Justin? How is clay gonna handle his dissociating? Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so ive decided that Justin just isn't gonna have HIV in general, one because it doesn't really have a place in the story and doesnt make sense because HIV doesn't advance that fast, and two theres literally no way that Jess didn't get it, like her and justins relationship was so sexual like don't get me wrong im glad she didnt get it but it just didnt make sense.</p><p>*also Smut warning but there's not as much as the first chapter cause i dont think you guys want 50 shades of justin and jessica every chpt 😂😂*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this chapter is just pretty much pure fluff at the end but the story starts to get setup more this chpt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica was putting out candles around the living room. She had already started the fire and gotten a blanket set up for the fireplace. The snow storm is about to start in 2 hours and Justin has been gone for 4 so she was worried. She was about to send him a text when there was a knock on the door. </p><p>"Oh my god hey!" She said before hugging the person at the door.</p><p>"Hey Jess." Sheri responded letting go of her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jess asked</p><p>"I moved back here for the rest of the year and I wanted to come say hi before the snow storm started again." She told her</p><p>"Not to say I'm not glad your back, but why would you wanna comeback here?" Jess ask curiously.</p><p>"Sure it was nice to get away but I have friends here that need me, especially some ive let down in the past." She admits</p><p>"Sheri you don't to apologize to me." Jess told.</p><p>"Yes I do, I wasn't there for you after bryce and we were best friends." Sheri said.</p><p>"Yeah but you know what you where doing instead, you were helping my boyfriend get clean after he was saved off the streets." Jess assures her.</p><p>Sheri smiled happy that she atleast helped Jess in some way. "So you and Justin?". Sheri asked</p><p>"Yeah, I know it seems bad but he really does regret everything that happened and hes done so much to help me, and I learned some things about him I didn't know before." She admitted.</p><p>"I'm not judging you Jess, I know Justins a good person." She points at the candles in the living room. "Is that who all this is for?" She teases her.</p><p>"Kinda." She laughs</p><p>"Ok well I'll leave you to it, I gotta make it home before the storm, we can catch up more when it clears up." She tells her</p><p>"Ya of course, be safe ok." Jess says.</p><p>"You too." Sheri replies.</p><p> </p><p>Justin sits in Jessica's car outside of his old home. Hes staring at the text from his mom asking him to come home. Hes been here for 2 hours contemplating whether or not he should go see her to explain to her that he isn't coming home. </p><p>"Fuck......FUCK!" He screams before punching the wheel. He knew it was stupid to be here so he turned the car on and left for the store.</p><p>He walked into the store to grab some roses for her cause he knew they were her favorite. He round through an alley so he could get to his car quickly, it was starting to snow.</p><p>"Hey kid."</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here." Justin said to Seth standing behind him at the end of the alley. </p><p>"Your whore mama wants a word." Seth replies</p><p>Justin tightens his fists, but decides to keep his cool, ("its not worth it.") He tells himself. "Ya I got her text and ignored it for a reason." Justin tells him. </p><p>"Is that why you waited outside her house for so long?" Seth says </p><p>"So thats how you found me, how the fuck are you even here aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Justin asks confused as to how Seth is even standing infront of him.</p><p>"Well between your mama's money and the left over money I have from your dead rapist friend I was able to make bail." Seth explains to him with a smirk.</p><p>"Ok so that means your on your last straw so ill tell you this, stay the fuck away from me, stay away from family and anyone who's close to me or I'll devote the rest of my life to making yours hell." Justin threatens him.</p><p>"Does that include your little survivor girlfriend." Says antagonizing him.</p><p>Justin walks right up to him and stares him in the eyes. "If you do anything, if you even touch her I will fucking murder you!" He says coldly before he turns around and walks away.</p><p>"You're playin a dangerous came kid," Seth calls to him. "I suggest you see you're mama before I get you do to see her myself." </p><p>Justin doesn't even listen, hes already gotten into Jessica's car and drives towards her house. </p><p>Justin opens the door and calls out to Jess. No one response which worries him. He notices all the candles put out and the fires lit. He puts the roses in vace in the kitchen when he hears a voice behind him.</p><p>"Hey Sid." A soothing voice behind him says. He turns around and his mouth drops. </p><p>Jessica's standing there with lipstick and makeup on, her hair in a ponytail, wearing nothing but justins blue varsity jacket. Jessica smirks to herself, she knew exactly what she was doing when she set this up.</p><p>"Jess.. Uh." Justins completely forgot about everything thats happenend tonight and is completely focused on Jessica. </p><p>"Those flowers for me?" she said approaching him, shes moves up to his lips. "You shouldn't have." Justin gives in and connects with her lips, picking her up and carrying her towards the couch, his lips still connected to hers. He lays her down on the couch and begins to get undressed. </p><p>"That bad huh?" She mocks him from last night.</p><p>"Touche." Justin says before pulling her onto his lap. </p><p>"Right to it, huh, not even a kiss on my cheek?" Jess teases him.</p><p>"You knew exactly what you were doing to me Jess." He said before slipping into her for the second night in a row.</p><p>After they made love they snuggled up together on the couch by the fire under a blanket.<br/>
Jessica had put the flowers he'd gotten her on the table in the living room.</p><p>"Is this why you where gone for so long?" She asked him</p><p>"No Matt asked me if I could help him lay out salt in the driveway before the snow fell." He lied, he'll tell her tomorrow, he doesn't want anything to ruin tonight.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to put salt on after the snow finishes?" Jessica asked confused</p><p>"Are you?... Well shit." He laughed Jessica joining him In laughter.</p><p>She snuggled closer to him, for someone who's been out in the cold all day he was so warm. "Did you like my surprise?" she asked him.</p><p>"that was honestly the sexiest thing ive ever seen, like i might never even wear that jacket again. "Justin said making Jess giggle against his chest. "I'm surprise you even wore that thing, it kinda represents the jock culture at the school."</p><p>"Not to me." She told him. "I would wear it like i used too, but..."</p><p>"You don't wanna look hypocritical?" He asks.</p><p>"No its just the girls at HO still hate your guts, they've accepted that I love you but they still think your an asshole jock." Jess admits.</p><p>"Well i can't really blame them." Justin says.</p><p>"Ya but you never were one, sure you could be a dick sometimes but Zach, Scott, Charlie they were all the same way and they're good people like you. The only time you really where an asshole was when you were trying to keep the tapes a secret and that was to protect me." She tells him.</p><p>"I guess so." He said.</p><p>"How come you never wanted to join HO."</p><p>"Don't you think you already answered your question earlier in this conversation." He teased her. </p><p>"Ya but why don't you tell them the truth, your an alley more than an alley they just don't know it yet, you could represents jocks or athletes that don't feel comfortable talking about what they've gone through." Jess asks him </p><p>"I don't know Jess." Justin says.</p><p>"Have you ever told anyone besides me about it, what you went through as a kid and on the streets." Jess questioned him.</p><p>"No just you." Justin confessed.</p><p>"Well why don't you start with therapy, you could come to my group, they know about you but they also know how much I love you." She tells him.</p><p>"I have to think about it alright." Justin tells her not sure what he should do. </p><p>"Ok, and you can always talk to me if you want, you know that right." Jess assures him. </p><p>"Of course I do." He says landing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Ok what do you wanna watch." He says as he opens Netflix.</p><p>"Well your not gonna wanna watch anything that doesn't have action." She says in an annoyed voice.</p><p>"Ya well it gets boring when there's nothing going on, what about Daredevil we never started that." Justin asks.</p><p>"Ok but only cause you really want to." She says resting her head on his chest while he wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed be sure to leave your feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin tells jessica about Amber and they decide what they should do about it, but he purposely leaves out the part about Seth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica wakes up the next morning, surprised not to find Justin next to her on the couch </p><p>"Babe?" Jess calls out.</p><p>"Whats up?" Justin responds from the kitchen. </p><p>"Why'd you leave, come back." Jessica says annoyed</p><p>"I'm making breakfast." Justin calls back. </p><p>"Breakfast can wait, come back to bed." She responds.</p><p>"Number one its a couch, number two I can't just drop it im making pancakes and bacon, number three its 11:30 if we wait any longer we're not gonna have enough time for breakfast." Justin tells her.</p><p>Jessica moans in annoyance and slumps off the couch. She gets up and stretchs her arms in the air, while justin takes a look at the view while he still can. She slips on a pair on pantys and justins shirt before walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh my god that smells fucking great." She said in amazement. "Where did you learn how to cook?" </p><p>"Matt taught me how to cook simple things like breakfast." Justin explains.</p><p>"You know their aren't a lot of things sexier than my super hot boyfriend making pancakes shirtless." Jess tells him earning a chuckle from Justin. The only thing he'd thrown on was his underwear and pajama bottoms.</p><p>"Well i thought I would surprise you since you surprised me last night." He told her proud of himself.</p><p>"Eh, mine was better." She told him.</p><p>"Ya well sex isn't the most important meal of the day now is it." Justin argues.</p><p>"Ya well you can still eat during sex." She tells him winking.</p><p>"Your so bad." He tells her putting down the pancakes and bacon on the counter and holding her.</p><p>"You know im really enjoying this." She says against him.</p><p>"Enjoying what?" Justin asks her.</p><p>"Playing husband and wife with you." She says making him laugh. </p><p>"Is that what your calling this." He teases her.</p><p>"Ya we're practicing for the future." She tells him</p><p>"Are you proposing?" He teases her.</p><p>"Shut up." She says laughing before kissing him.</p><p>Justin knew he had to tell her, he had put it off for long enough.</p><p>"Hey I have to tell you something." He tells her letting go off her.</p><p>"Whats up?" She asks curiously.</p><p>"Come on, we can talk about it while we eat." He says handing her a plate. They sit down on the couch and start eating.</p><p>"Holy shit Justin this really good." She says biting into a pancake.</p><p>Justin laughs and runs a hand through her hair while she eats.</p><p>"So what did you wanna tell me?" She asked puting down her plate.</p><p>"I uh..., I wasn't gone for so long yesterday because I was laying out salt with Matt." He admits. "I was outside my moms house, she texted me yesterday." </p><p>"Justin?, why didn't you tell me!" Jessica asks a little more angier than she probably should have. </p><p>"I was going to but, well last night happened." He said smirking at her making her blush. </p><p>"Ok fair point but why did you go to her house?" She asks him concerned.</p><p>"I didn't go in I swear I just wanted to check on her to make sure she was safe." Justin says</p><p>"Safe, what do you mean safe?" Jessica asks.</p><p>"You should probably just read the text yourself." Justin says handing her his phone. </p><p>Jessica reads the text out loud back to him. "Hey sweetie I know its been a while but I really want you to comeback and give me another shot. I swear things will be different, Seth is back and hes a lot better hes been taking care of me. I think he'll be a really good father figure for you. Just please come see me I miss you, love mom." Jessica finished.</p><p>"She can't be serious right, I mean all she put you through I mean that woman is out of her fucking mind!" She exclaims angry that Amber thought that it was even ok for her to reach out to Justin. Then she notices that Justin has his head down and feels like a complete asshole. </p><p>"Babe, shit im sorry I know she's your mom." She apologizes.</p><p>"It's fine princess I know you didn't mean it." Justin says kissing her cheek and then laying back on the couch covering his eyes. "I just don't know what to fucking do."</p><p>Jessica climbs over and sits on his lap prying his hands open. "Hey, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." She tells him. "Whatever you choose I'll be right by your side."</p><p>"Jess if I decide to go, I don't think its safe for you to go with me." Justin tells her not wanting to bring her anywhere near Seth especially after what he had said about her yesterday.</p><p>"You can't go there by yourself you know that." Jess tells him putting her hands on his face.</p><p>"Ok fine, I wanna see her but I'll tell her I won't meet her if Seth is there." He tells her. "But you have to promise to stay close to me ok." He tells her putting his hands on her waist. </p><p>"Deal." She tells him moving foward and connecting they're lips. They start to become more passionate, before Justin stops her.</p><p>"Whats the matter?" She asks him confused hes never turned down sex.</p><p>"I don't think we should, we've already had sex twice and I just got here." He explains.</p><p>"Your acting like im not gonna be all over you when we actually move in together." She teases him.</p><p>"I just don't wanna replace one addiction with another." He tells her and she immediately understands. </p><p>"That wouldn't be too bad." She says in a joking voice.</p><p>"It would be when I'm banging on your door begging for you to let me in for the fifth time in one day." He jokes making her giggle. </p><p>"Well atleast I got what I wanted." She tells him making him raise an eyebrow curiously.</p><p>She leans down against him. "Your back in bed with me." She tells him.</p><p>"Couch" he corrects her. </p><p>"Fuck you." She says making Justin laugh before pulling the covers over them while Jessica leaves kisses all over his chest and then his lips. They'll go see Amber when the snow clears up but for now they're going to take advantage of being snowed in together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter Amber will make her appearance. Also their might not be a chapter tomorrow because I have a lot of stuff going on so ill try to write it ahead of time tonight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sheri visits Clay to catch up with him and Jess and Justin go to see Amber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay walks back into the outhouse after eating lunch with his parents, part of him hopes that Justin is in the outhouse even though he knows he isn't. He sits on the bed thinking to himself. Dr Ellman showed him the tape of him destroying the camera's and he didn't remember that either until it was shown to him and then he remembered everything, the writing on the wall, everything he did at the camp, and most importantly everything the night of the find your drink party. He remember everything, what he had said to Justin and what Jessica said to him after she slapped him. ("He saved your fucking life.") Clay put his hands on his face when he heard somebody knock on the door. He opened the door and to his surprised Sheri was standing at the door.</p><p>"Sheri?, hey whats up." He said as Sheri brought him into a hug.</p><p>"Well I just moved back into my old house here so i thought I'd come by once the roads were clear to say hi." Sheri told him.</p><p>"Well come in we can catch up." Clay says a little awkwardly. He still really liked her but he felt like she wouldn't want to be with him after everything with the tapes. On top of that things were akward because well, Jeff. </p><p>"Clay?, what happenend to your face." She says pointing at his left cheek. </p><p>Maybe he should tell her, he can't talk to Justin or Jessica considering neither of them wanna talk to him right now, and hes not ready to tell anyone else in the group yet.</p><p>"It's a long story." He tells her inviting her to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>Justin starred at the door from the passenger seat on Jessica's car. He's scarred to see her, he doesn't know what's gonna happen when he goes in there.</p><p>"Hey," Jessica calls to him holding his hand. "We don't have to." </p><p>"No, come on I can do this, i wanna hear what she has to say." Justin tells her. They walk up to the door and Justin knocks pulling Jess close. Amber opens the door and throws her arms around Justin. </p><p>"Sweetheart you came." She says excited</p><p>"Hey mom, you remember Jessica right." Justin asks her.</p><p>"Yes of course, how are you sweatheart?" She asks Jess</p><p>"Im good Mrs Foley, how are you?" Jessica responds</p><p>"Ah you know, had better days." She said lighting a cigar.</p><p>"So baby i heard you uh, you got clean." Amber says to Justin.</p><p>"Yeah ive been clean for a month and a half and im still going strong, mom I can refer you to the place, you can get clean too." Justin offers hoping she'll accept. </p><p>"Yeah and who the hells gonna pay for that, your new rich family, that took you away." She yells at him</p><p>"Mom they didn't take me away, they got me off the streets and saved my life, im just trying to help you." Justin begs her.</p><p>"I don't need help baby I just need you to stay, come home." She desperately asks him. </p><p>"Mom you know I can't do that." He tells her in a sad voice wishing that she would get clean so that maybe just maybe they could have some sort of relationship.</p><p>"Look who it is!" A voice calls from inside the house. "Foley." Seth says as he comes to the door. Jessica steps behind Justin and grabs his arm.</p><p>Justin stares at Amber. "Mom our deal was that I'd meet you as long as he isn't here."</p><p>"What you don't wanna see your old man." Seth jokes </p><p>"Fuck you your nothing like a father to me." Justin says angrily. </p><p>"Baby hes better now like i told you." Amber pleads with him. </p><p>"Bullshit!". Justin screams at her. </p><p>"Watch it kid." Seth says to him moving his shirt back revealing a loaded glock.</p><p>Jessica tugs on Justin's arm trying to tell him that they need to leave, seth notices.</p><p>"Whats the matter pretty face, you afraid of me?" </p><p>"Don't fucking talk to her you peice of shit." Justin screams at him. Seth puts his hand on his gun and stares him in the eyes before Justin kicks him in the gut and screams for Jess to "Run!". </p><p>Seth gets back up, takes out his gun and aims it down the hallway at them.</p><p>All Jessica hears is "SETH NO!" Before a loud bang rings out and her and Justin trip at the bottom of the stairs. She hits her head on the ground when they fall and everything goes to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh cliffhanger I know. What do you guys think is gonna happen next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens after justin and jessica visit Amber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica picks herself off the floor and slowly turns her head and screams. Justins on the ground dead, bleeding from his head. Standing over him is Seth with a smoking gun in his hand. Jessica curls up into a ball bawling from her eyes crying out for Justin. Seth aims the gun at her head, she doesn't even look at him her focus completely on Justin. The last thing she hears is a loud bang, before waking up out of her hospital bed screaming.</p><p>"JUSTIN!"</p><p>Jessica's breathing heavily on the bed until a soothing hand grabs her hand. </p><p>Hey Jess breath, your ok." Alex tells her trying to calm her down. Hes sitting in a chair next to her bed, Sheri's on his left next to him giving her a smile.</p><p>"What, what happenend?" Jess asks.</p><p>"You fell on the sidewalk while you were trying to run away." Sheri explained to her.</p><p>"Where's Justin?" Jess asks, shes becomes terrified when Alex and Sheri share a look. </p><p>"ALEX WHERE IS HE?" Jess asks </p><p>"We, we don't know." Alex admits</p><p>Oh my god." She breaks into tears. "Hes dead isn't he, hes dead its all my fault I made him go, i shouldn't have done this hes dead because of me!" Jess says frantically, tears flowing from her eyes.</p><p>"Jess hes not dead." Sheri says trying to calm her down.</p><p>"Yes he is, Seth shot him." Jess said </p><p>"Seth didn't shoot Justin." Alex told her. "He shot Amber, she jumped infront of him to stop him from shooting at you and he shoot her in the gut." Alex explained in a sad voice.</p><p>"What!, how do you know?" Jess asks him confused as to how he knows so much.</p><p>"They showed the Jensen's the recording from a camera outside the house." Alex told her. "Then Clay told us."</p><p>"Then where's Justin?" Jess questions.</p><p>"Seth he..... He toke him." Sheri admits.</p><p>Jess just bursts into tears not able to hold back. Seth's going to kill him and its all her fault.</p><p>Justin slowly wakes up on a cold concrete floor. He looks around, hes in a small dark room and the door is closed. He trys to stand up, but then falls back onto the floor screaming in pain. He can't move his left leg and his hand is tied to a metal rod thats built into the wall. He feels blood on his cheek and is able to pull himself up and lean against the wall. Then a figure comes into the room when a object that he can't make out. </p><p>"Morning sunshine." Seth says squading infront of him.</p><p>"Where's Jess?" Justin said, Jess was his first priority.</p><p>"Don't worry shes fine, I left her alone she might have a cut on her head from the fall but shes alive." Seth tells him.</p><p>"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Justin asks. "Even if i didn't want you to be there I saw her, i did what you fucking said."</p><p>"True, but at the end of the day kid, you need to pay for everything you've done." Seth explains.</p><p>"What, WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE TO YOU, YOU GOT YOUR FUCKING MONEY, YOU GOT TO LIVE IN MY FUCKING HOUSE RENT FREE, ABUSING ME AND MY MOTHER REGULARLY, WHAT ELSE COULD I HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS!?" Justin screams.</p><p>Seth slams his fist into Justin's noise throwing him to the floor. Justin grunts in pain his face on the floor. "Now get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Seth mocks him.</p><p>"Fuck you." Justin mutters at him.</p><p>Seth turns around and kicks him in gut before leaving the room. Justin rolls on to his back and trys to think about something happy, he thinks of Jess and how happy he was to have her back, but then he thinks about how he'll probably never see her again. He thinks about Clay who saved him from the streets, but then he thinks about how Clay will never forgive him for getting himself killed by going to his mom's house. He just closes his eyes as tears of pain and sadness roll out, he's about to loose his future with Jess, Clay and everyone he loves, because he went to see someone who should have loved him more.</p><p>Jessica was laying in her bed, still wiping tears from her eyes. Her parents had joined her now and where sitting with her, Sheri and Alex. Her father was angry at first that Justin put Jessica in harm's way. But when Jessica explained to him that she convinced him to go because she knew he always wished that he and his mother could have some sort of relationship, and Jessica's father than understood. She had told her parents that she and Justin start dating again before he went to rehab, they weren't thrilled at first, but a couple days after the Assembley, Justin told Jess he was ok with her telling her parents about his past abuse. Her parents, especially her father felt extremely guilty about judging Justin without thinking about his home life. They didn't forgive him, but they understood him. </p><p>"Dad?" Jessica asks her father.</p><p>"Whats up honey?" Greg responded.</p><p>"Are they gonna find him?" She says. She just needs someone to say it, someone to tell her that Justin's gonna be ok.</p><p>"I don't know, sweatheart." Greg tells her honestly.</p><p>Jessica wipes more tears from her eyes before Sheriff Diaz and Deputy Standall walk in. </p><p>"Jessica how are you feeling?" Deputy Standal.</p><p>"Physically I'm fine, mentally is another story." She says sadly.</p><p>"Could you guys give Jess and her parents some privacy please." Sheriff Diaz.</p><p>Sheri and Alex nod before leaving the room. </p><p>"Jessica I know this is a hard time for you right now, but if we are gonna have any hope of finding Justin and helping him, we need to know everything you know about Seth Masey." Deputy Standal explains to her.</p><p>"Just take your time honey." Noelle tells her daughter putting her hand over hers. </p><p>Jessica explains everything shes knows about Seth. About how he used to abuse Justin to the point were Justin would sneak into her bedroom and she would hold him and let him cry on her shoulder. Everything about Justin being caught up with Seth while he was an addict, and everything else she knew about Seth. The two policeman thank her and wished her well before leaving. </p><p>Jessica turned to her parents. "Im sorry you had to find out about Justin sneaking in like this." </p><p>"Honey I wish you would have just told us when he needed to come in, you didn't need to sneak him in, we could've called someone." Greg tells her wishes he knew this before.</p><p>"It wasn't about that, his mom, he didn't want her to go to jail so he never told anyone besides me Zach and.... Bryce. Jess told them.</p><p>Greg and Noelle immediately understand that it wasn't about Seth, it was about his mom.</p><p>Just then Matt and Lainie come into the room.</p><p>"Oh Jessica honey." Lainie says before hugging her. "Im sorry we didn't come see you sooner, we had to find out everything we could about Justin." She explains.</p><p>"It's my fault he's gone so I didn't even expect you to come see me at all to be honest." Jessica says tears still coming out of her pupils.</p><p>"Stop that, its not your fault, you had no idea Seth was there." Matt tells her not wanting her to blame herself. "Amber lied."</p><p>Jessica turns away to wipe her eyes still feeling awful. Clay walks in to visit her. </p><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clay asks. Both of they're parents lefted the room to give them some privacy.</p><p>Jessica ignores his question. "Clay, I am so....</p><p>"No." Clay interrupts. "Don't you dare blame yourself ok." Clay said to her not wanting her to feel guilty. "If anything I should be apolizing, for everything that happenend before this."</p><p>"Clay, you where just so angry." She tells him wanting to be honest with him.</p><p>"Jess I... I found out ive been dissociating, I was the one who wrote on the walls, who broke the cameras, who was banging on cabin at the camp, and I was the night of the party." Clay admits.</p><p>"Jesus Clay." Jessica says shocked. "Im sorry if i had known that I would've have been so had on you."</p><p>"It doesn't excuse what I said to him and now....." He pauses tears starting to form. "Now I may never have a chance to say im sorry. </p><p>Jessica nods and brings him into a hug, they both needed. </p><p>"Jess." Clay says after pulling away. "I think I know where Justin is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think will happen next. Will they find Justin before it's too late?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seth continues to torture Justin and Jessica and Clay hold a monets meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin wakes up again, this time hes in a chair strapped down. Seth is already in the roon and he's flicking a needle. Justin's heart drops, he knows exactly what this is, Seth heard what he said about being clean. </p><p>"Seth, don't please." Justin begs him.</p><p>"Oh your awake, thats nice, Now here's what's gonna happen I'm not gonna let you OD, though you are going to die don't worry about that." He says getting right up to Justin's face. "But you aren't gonna die clean kid."</p><p>Justin takes the opportunity to spit in Seth's face.</p><p>Seth chuckles wiping the blood off his face before stabbing the needle into Justin's arm. Justin yelps in pain. As Seth takes a step back leaving the needle in Justin's arm. </p><p>"Take a deep breathe kid, give in you don't have to resist it anymore." Seth laughs.</p><p>"Go to hell." Justin spits out.</p><p>"Well the heroin might take the edge of some of these hits but you know, that doesn't mean it won't hurt. Justin closes his eye's before Seth begins to beat him until he falls out of consciousness. He thinks about Jess, he's thought about her everytime Seth's beat him. For a moment he's content thinking about the love of his life, before he's brought back to reality with a hit to his head, followed by another.</p><p>"Hey come on kid don't leave me yet, we still got so much to talk about, like for example your mama." </p><p>Justin's head snaps towards him. "What did you do?"</p><p>"It's what you did Justin." He pulls out his phone to show him a video. It's a security camera. He sees him and Jessica running down the stairs and Seth pointing his gun at them. (Seth no!). Justin feel tears coming into his eyes as he sees his mother grabbing Seths arm to stop him from firing, only to be shot in the gut infront of his very own eyes. "If you had just behaved I wouldn't have had to shoot her now would I?" </p><p> </p><p>"Im gonna murder you." Justin mumbles at him his voice breaking.</p><p>"Nah, see I don't think you will, not with that leg you aren't." Seth says before slamming his leg into Justin left leg making Justin scream. He unstrapped him from the chair and let him fall face first into the concrete. Justin rolled over coughing out blood. "This is how your rich buddy died wasn't it, wasn't he beat to death and then left to drown." Seth mocks continuing to beat Justin. Justin just closed his eyes and for the first time in his life prayed, prayed that he would see her again.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica sat in monets alone, its been an entire day and still no word on Justin. The only thing the police know is the license plate but when they found the car it had been abandoned. Jessica didn't know what to do with herself she doesn't even know how shes managed to even get this far without giving up. Part of her knew that she wouldn't give up on Justin until she knew for a fact he was gone. But the other part of her was telling her she should accept reality and no matter how hard she tried to push it away it kept haunting her.</p><p>"Any news?" Tony asked sitting down next to her.</p><p>Jessica looks up she has bags under her eyes, she's maybe gotten 5 hours of sleep since Justin was taken.</p><p>"No." She says sadly.</p><p>"Well not that I'm not happy to be here for you, but why are we having a meeting here if we don't know anything yet?"</p><p>"Clay thinks he knows where Justin is." Jessica tells him quietly. </p><p>"What?" Zach says sitting down at the table followed by Sheri. "Then why hasn't anyone said anything?"</p><p>"Because It's a long shot," Clay says sitting down "and if we go to see and he's not there. Then when the police find out they won't tell us anything about the case."</p><p>"What do you mean when we go there?" Sheri asks. "why don't we let the police handle it."</p><p>"Trust me from past experience, the police in this neighbourhood don't exactly care enough about the case to not charge into the building." Tony says understanding Clays point. </p><p>"So where is it?" Zach asks Clay. </p><p>"During the walker case me, Ani and Justin went to Seth's place to try and find some evidence that Seth killed Bryce, it might be a long shot but he could still be there." Clay says.</p><p>"Guys look you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Jessica says finally speaking up.</p><p>"Justin's my bestfriend, there's no way I'm gonna give up on him." Zach says.</p><p>"Me neither, I've known Justin since kindergarten and he's been one of the most caring people I know." Sheri adds. They all turn their heads towards Tony waiting for his answer.</p><p>"Ah what the hell I saved his life once already, I guess i can do it again." Tony says.</p><p>Jessica gives them all a sad smile, so thankful that they all care and want to help Justin. They'll leave tomorrow and she'll spend every minute until then praying that she doesn't find the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guy think is gonna happen next?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang go to find Justin but theres a problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica sits on Justins bed in the outhouse, shes wrapped herself in Justin's letterman jacket. She's thinking about what they might find when they go in there. If Justin's not there they may never find him, and if they do find him what if they find him...., she doesn't even wanna think about it. </p><p>Sheri joins her in the outhouse and sits next to her. "We'll find him Jess, I know we will."</p><p>"That's the thing Sheri, part of me is scared to." She admits.</p><p>Zach and Clay both join them in the outhouse and wait for Tony. When Tony comes into the room he's got a sad look on his face.</p><p>"Tony, what is it?" Zach asks.</p><p>"We aren't gonna be able to get him." He tells them. </p><p>"What, why?" Jessica asks getting up.</p><p>"There's gonna be another snow storm, more than last time." Tony tells her sadly.</p><p>"Well we can't leave Justin alone with Seth any longer." Clay tells him.</p><p>"How long do we have till the snow starts?" Jess asks.</p><p>"Maybe an hour." Tony says confused.</p><p>"Then let's go." Jessica says getting up and grabbing her coat.</p><p>"Jess we'll get stuck there with him." Tony says, "what if he needs medical attention?"</p><p>"Zach grabbed the first aid kit from the closet." Jessica tells him. "Sheri grabs sone blankets and a couple pillows."</p><p>"Jessica..." Tony starts.</p><p>"Tony you know CPR, please Tony if we don't do anything now we'll never see him again." Jessica tells him.</p><p>"Fuck ok, but what are we gonna do about Seth?" Tony asked.</p><p>They all looked at eachother, they hadn't really figured that part out yet. </p><p>"We're just gonna have to wing it." Jessica says. "We have to sneak in and get Justin out. </p><p>They all nod and go to get into Tony's car. They fill the car up with everything they need because there's no way they'll be able to get Justin out and get home before the snow piles up to much. It's already snowing hard when they leave, tony parks his mustang near and entrance so that when they find Justin they'll have supplies to keep him alive until they can get him to a hospital. They sneak in through the window that Clay knew was always open because of the busted lock, that's how they got in the first time. They start to move around the building searching for Justin. There was two floors to the building the top main floor with two smaller rooms and a small downstairs hallway. They're searching the main room when they hear footsteps, they all hide before Seth walks into the main room and lopks around. ("He has to be here.") Jessica thinks to herself. She's right because she sees Seth open the door to one of the rooms. Inside is a bloody and beaten Justin, she can't stop her eyes from watering at the sight. </p><p>"Alrighty kid, i gotta go down the block before the snow hits, and i can't risk you getting away so, guess this is." Seth says before pulling out a gun.</p><p>"NO!" Jessica screams running out from her cover, Clay trys to stop her but its too late. Seth aims his gun at Jess and she stops dead in her tracks. </p><p>"Well would you look at that, you actually found him, im impressed." Seth tells her amused. "You know the one thing I agreed that I wouldn't do was hurt you, because I saw no point you would hurt more knowing Justy was dead." Seths tell her. "But now, i kinda got no choice."</p><p>"Seth please, I'll give you money, anything just let Justin go." Jessica begs.</p><p>"No im alright." He grabs her arm. "Now get in there." He says before throwing her into the room with Justin. "There's not gonna be any leaving here for probably three days and there's no food in there so you love birds will starve to death together." Seth says before slamming the door. Jessica runs over to Justin and holds him in her arms. The left side of his face is swollen, his leg is broken and hes got cut all over his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seth leaves the room and is immediately tackled by Zach. Seth caught completely off guard drops his gun on the floor. Seth throws Zach off of him and goes for his gun before his hand is stepped on. Tony reacts down and grabs the gun before Seth can. </p><p>"Now, your gonna run your happy ass into the snow and your not gonna fucking come back, and I put a brick through your windshield so don't expect to drive anywhere." Tony tells him.</p><p>"You fucking thug, ill fucking kill you." Seth tells Tony furious. </p><p>"Clay go unlock the door for Jessica." Tony tells him as he slowly leads Seth outside with the gun at the back of his head. </p><p>"Your gonna regret this." Seth says before Tony locks him outside in the snow. </p><p>When he comes back inside Clay and Jessica have brought Justin into the main room and Sheri has come back through the window with the first aid kit and everything else they brought. </p><p>"Tony hes not breathing!" Jessica screams to him. </p><p>Tony runs over and begins to try CPR. After a couple breathes Justin starts to cough clenching his chest. He looks around the room to see his friends. </p><p>"J..Jess?" He asks </p><p>"I'm right here baby, your saved now." She tells him holding him infront of her. Justin lays back into her, putting his head into her chest. </p><p>"Sheri hand me the first aid, I need to stitch these cuts." Tony tells her. </p><p>Sheri hands him the first aid and Tony starts to line the string through the knife wounds on Justin chest. Justin just lays his head against Jessica and she rubs his head to comfort him as best she can. He's alive and that's all that matters, she feel her eyes start to swell and shes sees how much pain Justin's been put through and how much hes still going through, so she just holds him tight and never lets go.</p><p>After Tony's finished with Justin's chest, he tries his best to make a cast for Justin's leg. Its painful to even look at, his leg was bent in a extreme angle. Justin cried out in pain, tears flowing out just from Tony's touch on his leg. Jessica trys her best to comfort him while Tony finishes up on his leg. Clay, Sheri, and Zach all set up a place for Justin and Jessica to sleep that was as comfortable as they could make it while also sitting up places they could sleep because at the point they where trapped by the snow. </p><p>"Jess?" Justin calls out to her.</p><p>"What is it babe?" Jessica asks him running a soft hand through his hair. </p><p>"Where...where is he?" Justin asks voice trembling.</p><p>"Hopefully freezing to death." Jessica tells him. "He's gone babe don't worry."</p><p>"I...I thought I'd never see you again." Justin tells her with a smile. Just seeing him smile brings tears of joy out of Jessica.</p><p>"Nothings gonna keep us apart Justin, I love you." Jessica tells him before planting a kiss on his lips. They stay like this for a long time, as if it were the last kiss that they would ever have. They're lips finally part after the sound of Tony clearing his voice fills the room.</p><p>"Not that this isn't sweat but we need to get you warm." Tony tells him. He and Zach help carry Justin towards the make shift bed and Jessica brings Justin into her arms on the bed. Justin knows hes not gonna be able to sleep, hes in too much pain but atleast Jess is here with him. He snuggles into her as she kisses the top of his head and rubs his back to sooth him. The last thought that crosses Justin's mind before he falls asleep was that the two of them were gonna be ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group trys to help Justin recover the best they can while there trapped in the snow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica woke up the next morning acheing, she wasn't used to being the one that held Justin, it was normally the other way around so her back was a little sore. She kinda enjoyed being the big spoon for once though, even though her and Justin weren't spooning, she had become used to being the dominant one in a way, especially during sex. Ever since she discovered that she liked being in charge, she noticed that it sorta seeped through into other places in her relationship. Weather it be her opening the door for him or her being the one to tell Diego to fuck off when he was taking shit about him. Justin would always try and return that energy too, like when he makes breakfast for her and does the dishes afterwords. Jessica was taken out off her thoughts when Justin began to slowly wake up in her arms. She showered him with love, kissing his head and rubbing his back. He was still in huge amounts of pain, mostly in his leg. He was in and out of consciousness a lot and as much as Jess didn't like that cause it worried her, their was nothing they could do about it.</p><p>She put her hand on his cheek. "Hey take it easy babe, just get as comfortable as you can don't worry about me." She whispered not wanting to wake everyone else up.</p><p>Justin rolled around in her arms trying to ease his pain a little bit, he turned to her. "Morning beautiful." He said before kissing her shoulder. </p><p>Jess giggled, still amazed at how even after being beat half to death, he could still flirt with her and it would still make her blush. </p><p>She rubbed her cheek lovely against his. "Try to get some more sleep." She said running a soothing hand along his back. </p><p>"That's no... not gonna happen." Justin admitted still wheezing in pain. It was killing her to see him in so much hurt, she wished she could just make it all go away. It all took her back to those nights were Justin would sneak into her bedroom after getting into a fight with Seth. He used to have these dark bruises on his chest. She would comeback with a warm cloth and ease the pain. After a while he would break down in her arms. She remembered that she would tell him that once they graduate he could be away from it all, that he could move in with her. It always made Justin laugh at how confident she was that he would get away from it all. She still knew that this was what she wanted for him, that she could just take him away from his home life. But now it had been taken away from him by Seth and she didn't even know if he knew about....Her.</p><p>"Ok well do you want to eat?" She asked him. "I can make you some hot cider or coca?" She knew those were his favorites so she brought them for him along with a bunch of other foods for all of them since they were stuck here.</p><p>"Some cider would be nice." Justin said. "But im also kinda starving."</p><p>"Well I'm that case I'm glad you brought me along." Zach called from the other side of the room. "I brought stuff to make pancakes, is that too much for you or do you think you can get it down?" Zach asked worried about how much Justin should eat. </p><p>"I'll be fine, ev....even if i can't get it down I'd atleast wan...want to try." Justin said slowly. </p><p>"Jess I'll take care off breakfast alright you can stay with him." Zach says getting up.</p><p>Jess gives him a thankful nod and continues to comfort Justin the best she can. </p><p>A couple hours later Sheri is woken up by the smell of pancakes when she realizes shes snuggled against Clays chest, Clay had woken up at the same time and noticed this too. Sheri quickly gets up and looks at Clay, "sorry." She apologizes.</p><p>"No it's.. Its fine." Clay replies awkwardly.</p><p>She gets up and sits next to him against the wall.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell him?" She asks him.</p><p>"I want to I just, I don't know if I should put that on him right now i mean look at him, hes in so much pain and the only person that can really help him right now is Jess." Clay admits.</p><p>"I don't think thats true." Sheri tells him confidently. "Clay your one of the kindest people i know and sure, you can be a dick sometimes but I know you care about people, and Justin's knows that too, we're probably gonna be here for a while so you don't have to do it now, but you should tell him before they take him to the hospital."</p><p>"Your right." Clay tells her. "As usual." he says standing up.</p><p>Sheri joins him and gives him a quick hug before going to get breakfast. Clay looks at her, after everything that happenend he can't help himself from caring.</p><p>Clay checked his phone too see a text from his mother asking how Justins was. He was able to call them last night to tell them that they found Justin. They were mad at first that Clay had not only endangered his life but Justins and everyone elses too. But they eventually realized Justin's probably wouldn't be alive right now if they hadn't gone after him. </p><p> "Justin, mom and dad said that the hospital knows to send an ambulance the second the snow clears, and they say they love you and to stay strong." Clay says to him kneeling next to his brother.</p><p>"Tell them I love them and that I'll be alright." Clays nods and begins to walk away before Justin calls out to him. "Hey Clay, thanks for coming after me." Justin says with a smile. </p><p>Clay gives him a smile back. "I'd hug you but im not sure that would go over well with your guardian angel over there." Clay jokes pointing at Jessica. </p><p>The three of them laugh while Zach starts to hand out breakfast to everyone. They all sit together and eat, talking to Justins and filling him in on everything that's happenend since he got taken.</p><p>"Sheri." Justins calls out. "I haven't really gotten to talk to you since you got back yet."</p><p>"Ya i came over to Jessica's when I got back but you were out getting her flowers." She told him.</p><p>"So why did you come back?" He asked her. </p><p>"Well for one I missed you guys, and two my new school kinda sucked." She explained.</p><p>"How can any school suck more than Liberty?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Everyone there were just rich assholes, i just didn't belong there." She told him. </p><p>Justin begins to grunt in pain and Jessica rubs his stomach to calm him. Everyone in the room looks at Justin wishing they could do more for him. </p><p>"Could you gu....guys give me a Jess a second alone?" Justin asks. They all nod and get up to go help Zach clean up after breakfast. </p><p>"What's up babe?" Jess said running her hand through Justin hair. </p><p>"Jess I have to t....tell you something." Justin says. "Seth he, he....my mom he...</p><p>"I know." Jess said her eyes watering. Justin nods, a few tears escaping his eyes. If he had just not gone back there none of this would have happenend or maybe it would have who knows but his mothers death was still his fault. He layed back and rested his head between Jessica's legs and she ran her hands through his hair, he was gonna make it through this she knows it. </p><p>All of a sudden they heard yelling from outside. </p><p>"What the hell is that?" Zach asks. </p><p>"Tony gets up to look out the window and he sees Seth screaming outside telling them to let him in.</p><p>"It's fucking Seth." Tony says.</p><p>"Tell him to fuck off." Jess says angrily </p><p>"Hes begging for a blanket and food." Zach says standing next to Tony.</p><p>"Give....give it to him." Justin says making everyone in the room look at him shocked.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Justin he almost killed you why would you wanna help him?" Clay asked confused as to how Justin can even consider this.</p><p>"Because im not fucking cruel like him." Justin tells them. "I may heh....hate him,but im not gonna let him fucking freeze to death, and we have an extra blanket since im sharing one with Jess."</p><p>"Are you sure babe, no one would blame you if you refused." Jess said.</p><p>"Im positive, i don't wanna be anything like him." Justin tells her, Jessica plants a sweat kiss on his lips before nodding towards Tony to bring Seth a blanket and some food.</p><p>Tony walks downstairs opens the door and throws the blanket and food towards Seth. "You know that guy you almost killed, hes the only reason your alive right now." Tony calls to him.</p><p>"Tell him, tell him i said thank you." Seth calls. </p><p>"Go fuck yourself." Tony calls before going inside. Leaving Seth alone in the cold.</p><p>"Your too good for this world you know that?" Jess says to Justin rubbing her nose against his.</p><p>""Says the person who risked they're life to find me."Justin tells her smirking.</p><p>"And I'd do it again 1000 times." She tells him locking their lips before bringing him against her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry todays chpt was so late i had a emergency but what did you guys think?, were you surprised Justin helped Seth. Let me know :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin finally gets taken to the hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin slowly opens his eyes to the sound of a female voice.</p><p>"Hey babe its time to get up ok." Jessica says rubbing his back. "The ambulance is on its way."</p><p>Justin slowly sits up as much as he can and looks at her. "Are you gonna be ok?" Justin asks sad that he has to leave her.</p><p>"I'll be right in the hospital waiting for you ok?" Jessica says as she hears the sounds of sirens in the distance.</p><p>"Ok then promise me this, promise me you won't spend all your time waiting in the hospital for me, like don't use it as an excuse because you didn't study for a test." Justin jokes.</p><p>"First of all you're the one that never studies." She teases. "And two I promise but when im not busy im gonna wait for you, deal?" She says kisses him.</p><p>"Deal." He repeats against her lips. The paramedics come into the building as Jessica gives Justin one last kiss on the cheek before the carry Justin into the ambulance.</p><p>"Can she ride with me?" Justin asks the paramedic. </p><p>"Yes but she can't be in the way alright." One of the paramedic says towards Jessica. She hops into the back and sits with Justin while the paramedics get to work on him.</p><p>It's been 3 days since Justin's been in the hospital and hes been unconscious for a long time. Jessica's a little worried but she expected this since they had to do surgery on his leg. She walked into the school Monday and found Diego waiting by her locker. She rolls her eyes and walking towards him and unlocks her locker.</p><p>"How's Justin?" Diego asks smirking.</p><p>"Fine,why?" Jessica asks annoyed that hes even here right now.</p><p>"Just wondering, is he gonna go back into rehab." Diego asks.</p><p>"You realized he was fucking kidnapped right, that's why he's in the hospital." She says angrily.</p><p>"Im sorry that's just what i heard." Diego said.</p><p>"What do you want Diego?" Jessica asked tired of this conversation. </p><p>"Well for one I want you to stop wasting you're life on some deadbeat junkie." Diego tells her.</p><p>"Oh and who should I waste it on you?" Jessica snaps back.</p><p>"Jessica we had a good thing going." Diego tells her.</p><p>"No we fucking didn't, i didn't even wanna be with you, why do you think we never had sex?" She mocks him.</p><p>"Than why did you." Diego asks cocky of himself.</p><p>"Because I was lonely ok, and because you were fucking with my friends." Jessica tells him.</p><p>"And who's fault was that?" Diego asks. </p><p>"Mine." Jessica says. "He just needed time and I didn't wanna wait for him." </p><p>"Because you shouldn't have to." Diego tells her.</p><p>"Fuck you, you literally act like you know everything but you have zero clue what my relationship with Justin is like. He actually cares and loves me, he doesn't try to show me off as some accomplishment to his jock friends just to get high fives and make himself feel better. Tell me how many people did you say we had sex to just to make yourself look good." Jessica yells at him.</p><p>"No one im not that kind of person, and didn't your boyfriend do that to Hannah Baker." Diego asked.</p><p>"That's not the same thing." She tells him. "He did that just to get bryce off his back because he wouldn't leave him alone about it, sure it was stupid but he didn't mean any harm. And to be honest if Justin hadn't said anything, Bryce would have just made some shit up just like he did when Justin told him."</p><p>"Jess please, give me another chance. Plus if you don't you'll have to settle for another cripple, are you gonna leave him because of it like you left standall?" Diego mocked her.</p><p>"Yeah well Alex can probably please a women better than you any day." Jessica claps back. Making Diego furious. </p><p>"Don't fucking mock me!" He yells slamming his fist againt her locker. </p><p>Jessica walks right up to him. "I don't need to, my point's already been made, your not as good of a guy as you think you are." She says looking right into his eyes.</p><p>Sheri walks up behind Jessica after hearing what Diego said to her and starts to pull her away from Diego.</p><p>"Jeez way to sex shame him infront of everyone Jess." Sheri teases her.</p><p>"Ya sometimes you can just tell, you'd be a lot better than him too Sheri." She joked.</p><p>"Are you asking for a threesome?" Sheri teases her.</p><p>"Oh my god Sheri ew, Justin's in the hospital too." Jessica laughs.</p><p>"Im just joking." She laughs. "But for real how is Justin?" She asks.</p><p>"Still unconscious." She sighs. "I miss him." She admits. </p><p>"Im sorry I wish I could help." Sheri tells her. </p><p>"You already are by keeping me company." She tells her. "You wanna skip I gotta get outta here."</p><p>"Ya sure let's go." Sheri says. They head off to monets to grab a coffee. They're both sitting down at a table and Jess looks up at her.</p><p>"So....you and clay?" Jess said.</p><p>"What?" Sheri asked caught off guard.</p><p>"Oh come on ive seen the way you two look at eachother." Jess says confidently.</p><p>"Thats probably a one way street." Sheri admits staring down at her cup. "Ive liked Clay for like, forever but, Jeff. She says sadly.</p><p>"Sheri you can't think that he really hates you for that." Jess tells her.</p><p>"Yeah but i can't tell him and have him be angry at me, i mean we just started getting along good again." She says. </p><p>"Look i know clay, and he has a hard time holding anything against anyone, you should atleast tell him how you feel." Jess tells her confidently.</p><p>"I don't know Jess." Sheri says still unsure of herself.</p><p>Jess gives her a supporting smile before she gets a text from clay. </p><p>Clay: Jess, hes up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoy, what do you thinks gonna happen next now that Justins awake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessica visits Justin in the hospital. The police question Justin on Seth's whereabouts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome back." Jessica says standing next to Justin's bed.</p><p>"Yeah its good to able to talk to you with about in constant pain. Justin chuckles. "What are you doing just standing there come here."</p><p>"I wanna don't hurt your leg." Jessica says a little hesitant.</p><p>"Your fine its my left leg and your on my right so come here." Justin says with a smile. </p><p>Jessica takes off her shoes and cuddles up to Justin on the hospital bed. "I missed you." She tells him.</p><p>"I missed you too babe." Justin says rubbing her back. She really needed this even though she feels a little guilty because Justin is the one in the hospital. She just needs to be comforted for a while instead of comforting him. </p><p>"Can I stay with you tonight?" Jessica asks half asleep. </p><p>"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Justin responded cuddling her close. They both fell asleep in eachothers arms not long after that.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Jessica is woken up by the sound of Justin snoring. She can't believe it but she missed his snore. She layed a sweet kiss on his lips to wake him up. </p><p>"Good morning." He muttered still a little out of it.</p><p>"Morning." She said. "Hey Lainie came in early this morning, Sheriff Diaz wants to ask you a couple questions but only if your up for it."</p><p>"Yea course, the faster that they lock him up the faster I'll feel safe again." Justin admitted. Jessica feels awful, hes back with her and everyone who he cares about and he still doesn't feel safe because of Seth. Sheriff Diaz comes into the hospital room.</p><p>"Justin, how are recovering?" Diaz asks.</p><p>"Pretty well, i just need one more surgery and ill be able to leave on crutches." Justin tells him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok well do you mind if i ask you a few questions?" Diaz asks. </p><p>"No course not." Justin says eager to help in anyway he can.</p><p>"Alright well lets start with the obvious one, when did you last see Seth?" Diaz asked pulling out his notes.</p><p>"It was Monday the last day we were fully snowed in, we gave him a blanket and some food so he wouldn't die out there but after that he disappeared." Justin explained.</p><p>After answering a couple more questions Sheriff Diaz wished him well and left. Jessica and Justin decide too spent some more time resting before Justin has to go into his final surgery.</p><p>Clay and Sheri are sitting in the waiting room studying for they're history quiz tomorrow and waiting for Justin.</p><p>"Hey so, did you ever tell him?" Sheri asked Clay.</p><p>"No." Clay admits feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I know you said I should I just....i didn't wanna talk to him while he was in so much pain." </p><p>Sheri nods understanding. "I get it Clay, really." She says trying to support him. "Can I...can i ask you something?" Sheri asks.</p><p>"Shoot." Clay responds.</p><p>"Why did you forgive me?, for what happenend." Sheri lets out.</p><p>"Because your a good person Sheri, a good person who made a bad mistake, that sound familiar?" Clay says nodding towards Justin room. "I don't judge people on they're worst mistakes."</p><p>Sheri gives him a sad smile wiping away a couple of lose tears. Clay gives her smile. They begin to move closer towards eachother they're lips inches apart. </p><p>"Clay." Jessica calls from the hallway. Clay quickly turns towards her. </p><p>"Sorry did i interrupt you?" Jessica asked. </p><p>"No,no what's up?" Clay asks.</p><p>"Justin wants to talk before he goes into surgery again." She explains to him.</p><p>"Ok cool, ill uh...ill see you later Sheri." Clay says turning to her.</p><p>"See ya." She waves to him. </p><p>Once Clays lefted the room Jessica turns to Sheri</p><p>"Sorry." She says feeling bad that she ruined the moment. Sheri rolls her eyes and laughs making Jess laugh along with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin goes into his final surgeory and Jessica and Clay have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Justin's last surgeory he's laying in his bed still unconscious. Clay, Jessica, Matt and Lainie are all sitting with hum waiting for him to wake up so he can be taken home. Jessica has Justin's hand on hers, she hopes that this might wake him up but to no avail. Matt and Lainie leave the room when Deputy standall asks to see them outside. </p><p>"When do you think he'll wake up?" Clay asks Jessica.</p><p>"I'd don't know, soon I know it." Jess says trying to be confident. "Have you apologized yet?"</p><p>"No." Clay looks down ashamed. "I know it's so late but I wanted to wait until he's out of the hospital, i wouldn't blame him if he told me to fuck off after bringing it up so late."</p><p>"He won't." Jessica assures him. "You know he loves you right?" </p><p>"Yeah well I wouldn't blame him if he didn't." Clay says to her.</p><p>"Yeah well your not the only one who hurt him." Jessica tells him trying not to make him feel like the only one who screwed up.</p><p>"Yeah the two of us really put him through shit." Clay says feeling guilty about everything thats happenend these last few months.</p><p>"Hes too good for either of us." Jessica says teary eyed.</p><p>Clay puts a hand on her back to support her when Matt and Lainie come back into the room.</p><p>"Guys can you come outside for a sec?" Matt asks. Jessica and Clay nod before exiting the room.</p><p>"Is something wrong, is it Justin?" Jessica asks worried.</p><p>"No of course not honey, Justin's gonna be fine." Lainie explains. "It's Seth.....hes dead."</p><p>"Wha...What?" Clay asks.</p><p>"He shot himself." Matt explains. "There were police on the scene when they found him and he took his life before they could get to him."</p><p>"Holy shit." Clay muttered. </p><p>"We just....we thought you guys should know before Justin wakes up." Lainie says, Matt and Lainie walk away leaving Clay and Jessica standing there not sure what to do, not sure how they're gonna tell Justin that Seth took the easy way out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry todays chapter is so short i didn't have time to right more today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin leaves the hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." A cheerful Justin says to Jess as she walks in.</p><p>She gives him a smile and kisses his forehead. "You ready to go home babe?" </p><p>"Yeah." Justin says before the docters help him up and ti hus crutches. Jessica drives Justin home since Clay, Matt and Lainie where getting the outhouse ready for him so he enough room to move. </p><p>"So any updates about Seth?" Justin casually asks.</p><p>Jess looks at him but a response doesn't come out.</p><p>"Jess, what is it?" Justin asked concerned.</p><p>"You wanna get some lunch?" She asks trying ti change the subject. </p><p>"What about everyone at home?" Justin asks.</p><p>"I'll just text them." Jessica says pulling out her phone.</p><p>Jess: hey can I take Justin to lunch he wants to know about Seth and don't wanna just drop it on him in the car.</p><p>Clay: My parents said it's fine just be careful.</p><p>Jess: we will.</p><p>After the they both eat Jessica decide to take Justin out to the hill that they used to always visit when they would sneak out to while they were a secret. They later found out it was the same place Clay listened to his tape for the first time.</p><p>"So are you gonna answer my question now?" Justin asked</p><p>Jessica sighs. "Justin....Seth is dead, he shot himself yesterday."</p><p>Justin lowers his head. "God dammit." He finally lets out. </p><p>"Im sorry babe it's not fair, he was supposed to pay for what he did." Jess tells him.</p><p>"He's really gone." Justin says part of him doesn't believe it. </p><p>Jess takes his hand in hers and looks at him.</p><p>"I know you wanted him to pay, but he can't hurt you anymore." She assures him. </p><p>Justin nods and gives her a sad smile, he wished Seth could have payed for what he did, but he also felt safer knowing that he couldn't hurt him or anyone else he cares about. </p><p>"Come here." He calls to her patting his lap.</p><p>"What about your leg?" Jess asked not wanting to hurt him. </p><p>"The cast isn't in the way." Justin says.</p><p>Jess smiles, kicks off her shoes and climbs over to sit on his lap. She looks him in the eyes and connects her lips with his. Justin rubs a hand around her back drawing cycles with his fingers. After a while Jess helps Justin put back his seat so they could get more comfortable. They threw off most of there cloths since it was hot in the car. 



Justin began to play with Jess's hair as she snuggled against his chest. After a while they both fell asleep safely in each others arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 chpts today because they're both shorter. Tell me what you guys think we have 2 more chpts to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessica and Justin arrive home and Clay and Justin have a talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica wakes up in Justin's arms and giggles to herself. Justin's hair was a complete mess so she ran her hands through it to fix it waking Justin up.</p><p>"Thank you." Justin laughs. </p><p>"No problem." Jess replies slipping her bra back on. Justin runs a hand down her back and she puts her cloth back on. When Jessica is finished putting her cloths back on she checks her phone and let's out a laugh.</p><p>"What, what is it?" Justin asks.</p><p>"I got in!" Jessica says happily.</p><p>"To columbia, Jess im so happy for you." Justin says. Jessica then looks at him and shakes her head. "Wait I thought that's where you were going." Justin asks confused.</p><p>"I never told you I....I got rejected from my top 3 colleges." Jess admits. </p><p>Justin let's out a sigh wishing she told him. "Jess why didn't you tell me?" </p><p>"I was going to and then...Seth." Jessica tells him making him understand.</p><p>"Jess im so sorry." Justin tells her. She shakes her head telling him he doesn't need to say sorry.</p><p>"So then where did you get in?" Justin asks.</p><p>Jessica leans in close to his lips and smiles. "Occidental." She whispers. Justin immediately locks his lips with hers making her giggle. </p><p>"Your coming with me?" He laughs. </p><p>"Ya when i got rejected from my top 3, i decided that i might as well join you, and now we don't have to worry about long distances." Jess tells him excited to go with him. Justin smiles and brings her back into his arms pampering her with love before they have to return home.</p><p>Jess helps Justin into the outhouse since he's still getting used to crutches. Clay is sitting there on his bed waiting for them.</p><p>"Where were you two last night?" He teased.</p><p>"Spending quality time together." Jess says. "Im gonna get you some breakfast." Jess says to Justin, on the way out she looks at Clay and nods towards Justin. </p><p>"Hey...can we talk?" Clay asks.</p><p>"Of course man what's up." Justin asks sitting up on his bed to face Clay.</p><p>"About the party, I am so.....fucking sorry for everything that came out of my god dam mouth, I found out that I've been dissociating but that's no excuse for the things I said to you." Clay says starting to tear up.</p><p>"Clay, Clay look at me, it's ok." Justin assures him. "We all fuck up, I mean look at me man. I know you didn't mean what you said, sure it hurt....it hurt bad but if ive learned anything from these past few weeks, its to not hold grudges. Because if we do that than we're being hypocritacal because everyone fucks up, me, you, Jess, Zach, Sheri, all of us." Justin tells him. "I love you man."</p><p>Clay wipes his eyes. "I love you Justin, and don't ever scare me like that again you asshole." Clay says making Justin chuckle. </p><p>"Ok." Justin says tearing up. Clay gets up and hugs him, its a little akward since Justin can't stand but its sweet. "Come on let's go eat."</p><p> </p><p>After Gradutaion Clay and Sheri were both standing at the hill after everyone had burried the tapes.</p><p>"Do you think she knows?" Sheri asks Clay.</p><p>"Knows what?" Clay asks.</p><p>"Knows that we made it, that she really did change people, even if the way she did it was cruel." Sheri asks.</p><p>"She knows." Clay assures her. "I'll never forget her." He says, Sheri nods and lowers her head. Clay notices this. "But that doesn't mean im not ready to move on." Clay tells her.</p><p>Sheri looks into the Clays eyes and they both start to move towards eachother. </p><p>"Jensen!" Zach calls out. "We're getting outta here you coming."</p><p>"Yeah one sec." Clay says starting to walk towards Zach when Sheri grabs his hands.</p><p>"Your not getting away this time." Sheri says before connecting her lips with Clay. After their lips part Clay laughs and takes Sheri's hand in his as they join the others.</p><p>Jessica is snuggled up against Justin on the Couch in monets. Hes finally off crutches and he should be able to walk again when they get to college. She gets a text from someone and opens it. </p><p>Diego: you wanna celebrate graduation, my parents arent home.</p><p>Jess: fuck off.</p><p>Jessica moans in annoyance and blocks his number. Justin laughs having seen the whole thing.</p><p>"That's my girl." He says before kissing her cheek.<br/>
Jess giggles before resting her head back on Justin's shoulder, she's ready for the next chapter of her life, of they're life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So im gonna release the final chpt (the epilogue) a little later today along with todays what if. Let me know what you guys thought of the story since this is technically the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this was my first time writing an extended story like this so it was probably a little slow at some points but either way im happy with the final project. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin and Jessica find out an amazing discover in there last year of college.</p><p>#SMUT WARNING#</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe come on you've got class in 20." Jess says against Justin's chest trying to get him out of bed. Since there were still some precautions for Covid they where on a hybrid schedule.</p><p>"Ugh, can't we just take a sick day?" Justin asks in an annoyed voice.</p><p>"Justin we've already taken 3 "sick days" this year and there's on a couple weeks left." Jess says confused as to way he's so kean on sleeping in.</p><p>"Come on whats one more, ill do whatever you want." Justin offers smirking.</p><p>"Anything?" Jess asks biting her bottom lip.</p><p>"Anything." He repeats kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Alright fine, but your doing anything I want got it." Jess teases him.</p><p>"Of course, anything for you princess, would this anything happen to do with sex?" Justin asks.</p><p>"No im gonna get you to do all my homework yes it has to do with sex." Jess jokes.</p><p>"Ok lemme call in." Justin says before calling the school. When he's done he turns back over and wraps his arms around Jess with the attention of going back to bed.</p><p>"Woah Woah woah, I didn't say we were going back to bed yet." Jess says smirking. "You still owe me that favor."</p><p>"Can't it wait to after we wake up." Justin says annoyed.</p><p>"Nope you said anything." Jess says making Justin smirk. </p><p>"Ok, so what unholy sexual task would you like me to perform on you mistress." Justin mocks making Jess laugh. </p><p>Jessica nods her head towards her legs. "Get to it peasant." Jess says winking.</p><p>"That's not gonna become a thing just fyi." Justin says making Jess smirk. </p><p>Justin lowers down her body trailing kisses down her body making Jess bite her lip in anticipation. Justin pried apart Jess's legs and connect his lips with her sweet tasting cunt. Jess let's out a swear pushs her head back in pleasure. She rutts her hips forward slowly, begging for more. Justin obliges and begins push his mouth deeper against her vagina. Jessica let's out a loud moan as she feels Justin's tongue flicking against her soaked sex. </p><p>"Oh fuck Justin!" Jessica wines making Justin smirk against her cunt. Jessica fists his hair as Justin continues his onslaught on her vagina. Justin begins to stick his tongue into her sex making Jess scream out in pleasure.</p><p>"Oh J you feel so good!" Jessica moaned in pleasure. Justin could tell she was about cum when her walls started to clench so he went as deep as he could with his tongue making Jess shove herself as far into Justin as she could. Jessica starts to cry out in pleasure screaming Justin's name before she reaches her orgasm and spills into Justins mouth. Justin continues to eat her out through her orgasm before finally lifting his head from her cunt. </p><p>"So, now do you think that we should have taken the day off?" Justin teases her coming up from her legs.</p><p>"Now i wish i came up with the idea of our little bargain earlier, jeez I don't think im gonna be able to walk." She says laying back againt his chest, she was still shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm.</p><p>"Ya I'm good aren't i." Justin teases kissing her.</p><p>"I don't disagree." She mumbles against his lips. "Ok now we can sleep." </p><p>"Oh what now that im energised from going down on you." Justin says.</p><p>"Yup." Jess giggles snuggling up to him. </p><p> </p><p>They both woke up a couple hours later. When Jess trys to get out of bed she immediately falls but Justin catches her.</p><p>"Ya like a said walkings gonna be a problem." Jess says.</p><p>"Then ive got the solution." Justin says picking her up and carrying her making her laugh. They didn't even bothered putting they're close back on. They were alone in they're dorm and there was no windows. Jessica kissed Justin as he carried her around in they're little dorm room. </p><p>"Can you take me into the bathroom I gotta brush my teeth." Justin nods and carries her into the bathroom. </p><p>"You think you can take from her without me carrying you?" Justin asks. </p><p>"Ya I got it." She says as he puts her down, she gives him a quick peck before he leaves. When she's done brushing her teeth she looks over at a small device and decides to check.</p><p>Justin's in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he hears Jess scream. He immediately drops what he's doing and runs to the bathroom. </p><p>"Jess!" He says before running in. "Jess baby what is it." </p><p>Jess is sitting on the edge of the tub with a hand over her mouth. Justin sits down infront of her. "Hey talk to me whats going on?" She just hands him the small device she just used, he looks at it and his eyes go wide.</p><p>"Im pregnant." She lets out.</p><p>Justin just looks at her not able to find his words. He begins to tear up. "I'm gonna be a dad." He smiles so wide it makes Jess's heart explode. He laughs and picks her up pampers her mouth and cheeks with love. </p><p>"Your gonna be an amazing dad sid." Jess tells him with love in her heart.</p><p>"And your gonna be an even better mom Nancy." Justin says bringing her into his arms in the Couch.</p><p> </p><p>Clay is on a date with Sheri, its the end of the week and he went to see her for the weekend. They're both walking around the park when Clay gets a call. </p><p>"Hey Justin whats up."</p><p>"Clay i...i have something amazing to tell you."</p><p>"What,whats up."</p><p>"Jess she's, she's pregnant."</p><p>"Holy shit." Clay lets out as Sheri looks at him confused.</p><p>"Oh my god Justin congrats, does she know how far along she is?"</p><p>"Shes a month into pregnancy."</p><p>"Im so happy for you guys, uh hey Sheri wants to talk." Clay hands the phone to her. </p><p>"Congrats you guys!" </p><p>They talk on the phone for a long time before they decided that they should call they're parents now. Matt was ecstatic and Lainie cried after they told them. Jessica's parents while they were still learning to trust Justin again where happy for them and couldn't wait for the baby.</p><p>After Jessica hangs up on her parents she looks to Justin she sees him looking down.</p><p>"Hey whats the matter." Jess asks.</p><p>"I just...I was so happy i didn't even stop to realize like, holy shit we're having a baby. It's just....kinda scary. Justin admits.</p><p>"Hey I know im scared too but we're gonna be fine ok." She says looking into his eyes.</p><p>"I just, im scared im gonna end up like him." Justin.</p><p>"Seth?" Jess asked.</p><p>"No...my dad, like my dad dad." Justin says. "I don't wanna end up being a deadbeat dad."</p><p>Jessica moves to sit on his lap so she can look him in his eyes. "Your nothing like your biological dad, and your not gonna be a deadbeat, your going to be an amazing dad Justin." Jess tells him right from her heart.</p><p>Justin smiles wider than Jess has ever seen him smile. "Im really excited to have this baby with you babe." He says putting his hand on her stomach. </p><p>Jess puts her hand over his. "Well you better, cause now your stuck with me, like really stuck." Jess teases.</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way." Justin says before kissing her passionately. </p><p>What started out as Just two semi horny young adults spending a day together has turned into one of the best days in hers and Justin's life, now Jess knew for sure they were gonna be ok and happy, there child and maybe more won't ever know about there stories growing up and they're never going to go through something like they did, neither of them would let them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading. This was my first fleshed out fanfic that I've ever to done so i hope it wasn't too bad 😭. I have another fanfic planned to come on soon but for now im gonna focus on my what if series. Thank you guys for reading let me knwo what you guys thought of the story! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>